Speaking Up For Yourself
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: Gabriella plunges into silence because of an unfortunate event. Soon she is suddenly ignored by the East High population, Including the gang. But why is the victim the one being put down? Who will save her from herself. TxG Two-shot -T for a reason! R
1. Chapter 1

Speaking up for yourself .

**Summary- Gabriella is sexually assaulted and she plunges into silence. Soon she is suddenly ignored and jeered at by the East High population, Including Troy and the gang. But why is the victim the one being put down. Gabriella spirals into a deep depression. Who will save her? TxG Two-shot**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW:**

**WARNING. If sensitive to self mutilation or suicidal thoughts please don't read this stroy. This was hard to rate because It's very intense in some ways (see below) but if anyone reacts badly to the strong themes or thinks it is rated inappropriately please tell me and I will change it to M as soon as possible. **

**This story is dedicated to my friend. Times will get better, I swear. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own the characters, but I own most of the plot. I stole one idea from the movie, speak. **

**Italic is something that happened in the past. **

**Rated - T for language and suicidal thoughts and actions and Sexual abuse. (not graphic)**

--

**Early morning Friday May 30th. 6:35 am **

I Picked up the shiny, silver pair of scissors. I caught my reflection in the messy blade and scoffed. I threw them into the sink and slid down the wall, tears of confusion springing into my chocolate brown eyes. Should I do it? Or not? I stood back up and picked them up once again, being careful to not look into my refection this time. I took the sharper part of the scissors and carefully pointed them in the direction of my wrist. The blade was pressed to my skin, just soft enough to not draw any blood but applying just enough pressure to feel pain. One more push and it would be in, letting my emotions out in the form of ruby liquid. I shook my head and dropped the rusty pair of scissors. It took all of my might to drop them. I knew my mind knew better, but the pain was tugging at my heart to pierce the thin layer of skin on my tiny wrists, it was telling me it would help. That it would make the pain go away. My heart was arguing with my mind to pick them back up. I backed out of the bathroom, telling myself that it would just make things worse. Questions twirled in my sorrowful brain. Why would someone want to do that to me? Why did that happen to me? Why did they have to get so angry? And quite possibly the biggest question of all... How do I tell them? I don't know how to form the words to speak up. I don't think I can say the words that have been haunting me since that night. I knew then, I couldn't tell anyone... it hurt way too much. I feel if I put it in word form, it would be too real. I would have to face it and I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Not speaking up hurt also because it let me in my mind... keeping it all in. So when I was alone it was the only thing in my mind, twirling around taunting me to do something that I shouldn't do. I was stuck in a never-ending word of pain, no matter what I choose.

I ran to my nearly too soft and comfortable bed and collapsed on it. Careful to cry the rest of my tears out before school the next day... but I knew it was no use. The pain was too deep and the tears would never subside. Not ever. Not even after all these days. I felt the pain piercing deep in my heart. I never thought I would be subject to pain this deep. I heard these horrible stories on the news or in books I've read. I've always sympathized, but you never know how truly horrible it is until you've been trough the traumatizing experience yourself. I realized my life had been pretty much untroubled before the events that had taken place during these days. Problem after problem tore at me during that week until I was nothing but a walking zombie. I was numb, as if I stood in the cold for days. It all started on saturday night, when the worst happened, the thing I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I put my face into my pillow, the memories tearing the last part of my sanity.

--

**Late Saturday May 24th. 10:09 pm **

_ I had been at a party, the best of the year, It was a Saturday and the night was young. I was with my group, the only people in the world I felt happy with and my boyfriend. Troy Bolton is the example of the most perfect, most fairy-tale like boyfriend you could ever imagine having...Well thats what I thought._

_"Gabriella, you look absolutely amazing!" Troy had said, twirling me on his arm and whisking me away to dance. I had smiled, a true genuine smile, the last one it seems I would ever give out. How would I smile anymore? Because I can't and I know I wont... ever. There was no reason to smile. _

_"Thanks Wildcat!" I replied, the large smile not ever leaving and my eyes locked to his while we glided along the floor dancing to the velvety music. _

_"I love you with all my heart Gabriella. I'll never stop. Believe that." He whispered gently into my ear. He seduced me with his soft words, I was in deep and I knew it. He is my one and love._

_"I'll always love you too, Troy." That was the truth, forever and always, even now. _

_"Hey, Gabriella I'm going to go find Chad really quick. I'll be right back. Find Taylor or someone to talk to, I don't think a pretty girl like you should be here by herself. It leads to trouble." _**Understatement of the year. **_I remember nodding my head and looking around for Taylor. I couldn't find her so I settled on getting a drink of punch. I put the punch in a cup and put it to my nose. Spiked. Great. I put the cup down and turned around and landed in his arms. No, not Troy's. It was Chris Becker, the senior. He was immensely popular and he always got what he wanted. He was East High's player. _

_"Excuse me." I said politely, trying my best to get away, I did not want want to talk to this guy. He was trouble, I knew that even then. _

_"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here alone?" He asked, his breath smelled of pure alcohol. He had obviously been drinking the spiked punch and I knew I needed to get out of that guys sight as soon as possible. I'll never forget the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling that told me to find Troy quick. I sensed what was coming even then. I ran around him and got away free. Thank the lord I remember thinking. I ran out to the direction Troy went until I felt arms hold my shoulder. He got a hold of me and through me into the closet. _

_He clamped his hand over my mouth, his other hand reaching for my skirt pulling it down roughly. I felt tears prick into my eyes I sobbed and screamed until he took the one thing that was never meant for him. _

_My virginity. _

_--_

**Early Friday, May 30th. 6:45 am**

I kept my face into my pillow and let out and glass-shattering scream, that in the end turned into a gut wrenching sob. I ran back into the bathroom... and did the one thing my mind was so against. The pain in my heart won the battle with my mind. I slid down the wall and onto the floor picking up the scissors. I took the sharp end of the scissors one more time and pressed it to the very part I had it on before. This time I pressed hard enough to see a bead of red liquid form on my wrist. I dragged it down the skin, the burn giving me sick pleasure. I dropped the scissors before I went way too far. They fell on the tiled floor, the blood splashed from the scissors to the tile as I held my wrist tightly in my other hand. I wrapped my wrist sloppily and cleaned up the mess. I hadn't stopped crying the whole time, the sobs ripping from my chest. I felt guilty and I hardly knew why. I couldn't do a damn thing to save myself this pain, except to speak up, which I couldn't do. He still took it from me, the thing I was saving for my true love. For my Troy.

--

**Late Saturday, May 24th. 10:30 pm**

_After Chris had me in the closet, I heard people talking outside, they hadn't heard my screaming. I was hearing them... but what ever they had said had not made sense to me at the time. I was lost in a sea of pain and guilt. I felt dirty especially when his hands were roaming all over my body and couldn't do a thing about it. I felt violated, especially when he used me as a thing of pleasure seeming to think that I had no feelings. My screams of pain and sorrow echoed through out the closet as soon as he pulled his hand away. Chris got up after he was done and looked at me with disgust. _

_"Slut." He put his pants on and opened the door. leaving me there. I curled up an cried into my knee's, my shirt was torn up and my self-esteem was torn up even more. I pulled on my skirt quickly and I noticed bruises and cuts all over my arms and I felt lethargic. I curled up for what felt like and eternity. I soon gathered my face in my hands and went out the closet door, no one had noticed my torn up shirt as I ran for the nearest phone. I quickly dialed the three numbers I had learned from my mom in the kindergarden. _

_"Nine-one-one, state your emergency." I heard on the other line, I breathed deeply into the phone. How could I say it? The problem was I couldn't say it. "Were tracing your call." They said after my breathing was all they heard. After they hung up, I had no idea how long I clutched the phone in my hands. I was to frightened to even cry anymore. I stood there eyes wide with a phone in my hands. _

_"Gabi? What the hell are you doing?" Sharpay asked in surprise and anger. "Why did you call the cops?" _

_Once again my voice was caught deep in my throat. Sirens rang out through the neighborhood and I went out the back way and ran I turned around and peeked in the window, I caught blue eyes that were looking at me with confusion and anger. I ran all the way to my house and into my room tears had threatened to come, but I was paralyzed with fear. I could hardly believe what had just happened to me. l I was alone, my mom is out for a month long trip, leaving me alone in my pain and sorrow. I had stayed home all sunday, I didn't eat a crumb or move an inch. I laid on my bed through the whole day, crying. No one had contacted me, not one friend called me to see if I was okay. _

--

**Early Friday, May 30th. 7:00 am **

I grabbed the scissors and added another long gash in my petite wrist. I knew I should stop but it was becoming a sad addiction, I needed the pain out and as fast as humanly possible. I threw the bloody scissors into the shell-shaped sink and wrapped my newly cut wrist. I went onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow and let the tears soak through once more. I'd never know exactly what had happened once I'd left the party, and I never did want to know. Walking into school that monday, I had a faint idea that no one would tell me either.

--

**Early Monday, May 26th. 8:00 am**

_"Fuck you."_

_I turned around to meet the cold eyes of Zeke Baylor. Every time she would meet him eyes she would meet his brown eyes she would see compassion and friendliness but it was replaced with hatred, coldness, and sorrow. Sadness, confusion, and hurt etched across my petite face and hot, fresh tears welled up in my eyes. Please don't say they all hate me, I kept thinking. I couldn't say a word, I still hadn't said one word since saturday and I had a feeling I would stay mute. _

_"Tattle tail." He said walking away, turning his back on me. My stomach flipped uneasily. At that moment I thought back to Kindergarden when I told the teacher that this kid Brian had pushed me, I had been dubbed 'Tattle tail' for a couple days. I had a feeling this was a little different. I walked the way to my locker and carefully opened it. Suddenly something hit me in the back of the head and the object fell back down with a thud. I turned around and picked up a metal pen. _

_"Why don't you snitch, Bitch." A girl muttered walking past me laughing. I received glares from several students walking by and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly willing myself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I wished to wake up in my bed on Friday afternoon, when I didn't have a care in the world. Everyone hated me. Everyone. I wandered if Troy hated me. It was then that I saw him for the first time that day, he was with the gang. They all looked at me. It wasn't in a nice, welcoming way, but it wasn't quite a mean way either. They looked at me as if they didn't know me. Then they walked away, as if I was not one of their best friends. As if I had not been there at all._

_--_

**Early Friday May 30th 7:30 **

The rest of that day went by similar with jeering, pointing, laughing. Soon enough the entire school just completely ignored me, like I was a ghost. It was mentally exhausting, as if I wasn't already Mentally tired. I had avoided talking completely, interesting enough. I hadn't answered any questions at school, of course my grades were going to drop but what did I care? My mom had been busy and had not called. She had texted me a couple of time though, a couple good mornings that I answered politely and quickly.

Soon I was driving my self myself to school. Once in the school I went to my locker and went up to my savior, the only place that has peace at this god forsaken school. It was like a garden on the rooftop and it was seemingly abandoned. I come up here everyday before school now. I lay back on a bench and enjoy the quietness and it never fails to sooth me. I heard the bell ring and I saw Chris. I squeezed my eyes shut and walked quickly by. While I was walking by he laughed and muttered 'slut.' I let out a breath and got into my homeroom and sat down, this could not be happening. I spent the rest of the day wandering what would I should do, if I should do anything at all. I made up my mind that I needed to tell someone my story. Just spit it out as quickly as possible, but I knew it sounded easier than it was going to be.

The day went by relatively fast, soon it was time for lunch and as I had the past couple of days I started towards the rooftop garden. As soon as I hit the all familiar, faded stairs I stopped and turned around. Silence was going to be the death of me. As great the silence was for me, I needed it to stop. I needed to talk to someone, anyone... maybe not about that day but about something else. I walked carefully into the cafeteria. It was a little bit early to be there so the response to me being in there was not that large, but a familiar pair of eyes caught mine and I got lost into the warm chocolate eyes of my old teddy bear. _Chad_, I thought with affliction. We caught each other's gaze for a short time. I sighed feeling the familiar sharp feeling in the back of my nose. Tears welled up as I swiftly turned around in pain. I collapsed onto a cafeteria chair. I missed them, all of them. Sharpay and her clothes advice. Zeke and his warm baked goods. Taylor and her sense of humor. Chad and his lovableness. Kelsi and her kindness. Jason and his, well to but it bluntly, stupidness. And,_ oh god,_ I thought in agony and despair, Troy Bolton. I missed everything about him. The way he looks at me with pure passion and love even when my hairs up and my make-up is missing. The way he holds my hand in his and it fits with perfection. The way his eyes sparkled with delight every time I walked in the same room. It's true that I miss them all, with every fiber of my being. It may seem weird to miss these people when It had only been a week, but the phrase 'You never know what you got until it's gone' had never made more sense than it did to me now. When the world seems to hate you, the hours tend to feel like years while each minute is like an hour.

Chad walked over and sat next to me, silence ensued while I tried to keep my emotions in check. I would and could not cry, it only shows them that they had succeeded in ruining my life. I couldn't say that they ruined it though, I mean wouldn't it all be Chris' fault? I wanted to believe it was but something in my head told me to blame myself. I was guilt-stricken. What could've I done to save myself this pain. I could've stayed with someone at that party. I could've fought him harder. At this moment I realized it was inevitable, no matter what I would've done it would have happened. It was meant to happen I guess and that was not my fault at all. Chris holds the blame. I guess, however I am also at fault for half of my pain. I could've spoken up. I could've told them that I called the cops because I was-- I couldn't even speak it in my head. So how was I supposed to speak that out loud.

"Gabriella." Chad spoke up, plunging a hand in his bushy hair and then scratching the back of his neck nervously, his expression was empty. I looked at him then, with pained eyes. Should I speak, If so what should I say? I haven't spoken a word in a week and I knew the word I speak would be important. My mind couldn't put together a sentence for my throat to vocalize. I felt my mouth opening and without registering what I was going to say, a word escaped my chapped lips.

"Help." I breathed in a tiny pained whisper as tears escaped the sides of my eyes. That was what I wanted and what my mind was begging for this whole time. I needed help. Chads thoughtless expression turned into a saddened and pained one. He reached a hand out for shoulder and I recoiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured me. I felt more hot tears escaping my eye's as he begged me with his eyes to explain my story. "Tell me."

I shook my head, the tears spilling over. "I can't." I told him, my voice not able to go above a quite heartbreaking whisper. "I can't" I repeated it a few times, convincing myself that I really couldn't.

"Please Gabriella." He begged. He cared too much and I knew I quite possibly couldn't ever say the words that had been haunting my dreams. In turmoil, I let out a sob and laid my head on the table. My mind was arguing with me. I knew I had to tell someone or life would just get worse.

"Pen." I whispered. He took out a pen. "Paper."

He ripped out a piece of paper from a sloppy copybook and placed it gently in front of me. I took the pen and held it so tightly my knuckles turned ghost white. With a shaking hand I lowered the pen onto the paper. I formed the word** I **and then the word **was. **One more word and the haunting secret will be expelled out into the air. My hand froze and I didn't think I could do it. I wrote the last word with such a shaking hand that the letters were mashed together... but no doubt legible. I folded the paper and pushed it over and that was definitely the hardest thing I ever had to do. The paper felt like it weighed 30 pounds. I pushed my head down onto the table, a sob ripping from my already tired chest as he read the three small words.

**'I was raped.'**

_--_

_Alrighhht! That is part one. Part two will be up soon. I swear. _

_Now to clear things up. Gabriella will not be pregnant! Just to make that clear, it may be mentioned somewhere in the next chapter, but in case it doesn't make it in their I just wanted to make that clear. Again, part of the plot (where she calls the cops and people are angry) is kind of taken from the TV movie Speak. I know its a book too but I have not read it. I only saw the movie just wanted to clear that up before someone sues me. lol _

_Hoped you like it._

_Part two will be reactions and aftermath. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is part too. **

**There is a lot of POV change. **

**sorry if it's annoying, but I just wanted to capture how they feel, it will just be a quick snip-it into their feelings. **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(Chad POV)

I stared in disbelief at the paper tumbled before me. Tears of sorrow sprung deeply into my chocolate eyes. Yes, I was crying, and I didn't care if the entire world saw me shedding these very tears. These tears were shed for what had happened to my 'little sister', for the pain she has been through, but most of all for the guilt. The guilt seeped through my entire body, washing away every emotion besides sorrow. I wasn't there to save her and that was eating at me. I also wasn't there for her afterward, we all ignored her as if she ruined our lives. Why in gods name did we do that? She was the victim, she was the one in pain, and we were the ones that put salt in her open, bleeding wound. The tears poured down my face as she rubbed my arm, her own tears flowing like a river. Why was she comforting _me_? I didn't deserve that in the least and she was the one who needed comforting, that was for sure. I took her in a bear hug and we cried into each others shoulders. _Why _would someone do that to such a pure, loving person. Hot anger seeped through my body.

"_Who_?" I asked her gently, my heart breaking as her tears leaked from her eyes. The other students among the room looked over in disgust, as well as my friends. Troy glared at me as if to say_ why are you talking to her? _I looked deeper into Troy's eyes and saw the concern for Gabi there, butI ignored them all, because I needed this answer. I knew that no matter what she answered one thing would be true.

_They were in for the beating of their god damn lives._

"I-it was--" She broke off shaking her head.

"Please Gabriella I-I need to know!" I curled up his fist in anger. Troy needs to know, we all need to know

"Chris." She whispered softly her voice breaking. That was all she needed to say, I knew exactly which Chris she was talking about. Chris Becker was a dead man. I got up and I took Gabriella's hand.

"Come with me. Please." I said carefully. I guided her to our normal lunch table, and I turned around trying to read her reaction. Fear was twinkling all over her face. When we reached the table the seven teenagers stared up at me and Gabriella with Confusion, hurt, anger, and concern. "Guys, I know this is probably confusing and your wandering why I'm with Gabriella. Something happened to her and right at these moments she needs us more than anything."

"How could you believe her? If she needed us, why didn't she just tell us what happened right away?" Sharpay asked with venom. Gabriella put her face in her hands crying softly, this was probably making her feel worse.

"Maybe, it's hard to speak up." I answered looking sadly at Gabriella.

"I-It's hard." She whispered heartbreakingly, her eyes were squeezed shut. "I-It hurts to talk." I was surprised she spoke up, even though whispering so low, you had to strain to hear... but we heard. "You don't even know." She finished and with that she finally broke down, collapsing to the ground sobbing, her frail body clinging to the ground. I cried with her, my tears escaping my eyes, she looked so... broken. I leaned down to her and stroked her back.

"Gabriella... Chad? What's going on?" Taylor asked fearfully. Fear took over the seven students, they knew whatever was going on was not good... at all. They had never seen Chad cry before. Had someone died? Is Gabriella sick?

"Please... tell us!" Troy demanded, I could tell his heart was breaking. His eyes were masked over with pain.

"It's not my story to tell, guys." I looked down at Gabi. "It's hers."

"I can't do it Chad!" She whispered fearfully. "I can't."

"You can do it Gabriella! Just write it down again, write it for them. They need to know."

"I'll try." She cried, trying to be brave. She started talking and not writing... much to my surprise.

(Gabriella POV)

I told my story... my sad story that has been tugging at my heart. I started with the very moment I stepped into the party that horrible Saturday night and ended with me running home to my empty, cold house to wallow. My eyes were squeezed shut the whole time I told my fateful accounts of Saturday May 24th. I couldn't take to see their reactions as I told the most tragic part of the night. I had to stop a few times, burying my face into my hands. I heard a few gasps and cries... sobs and tears but I tried to block them out as best as I could. I opened my eyes, I took in a lot of crying. Troy's reaction scared me the most, his body trembling as he fought with his emotions. Above all those things there was one thing I was most aware of.

I was talking. I was speaking up.

_(Chad POV)_

Hearing her story in the whole, I broke down. All I wandered what everyone else was feeling as we saw inside Gabriella's cold story.

I was feeling pain.

_(Taylor POV) _

I felt my emotions overflowing...

I felt heartbreak.

_(Sharpay POV)_

I couldn't contain my sob as I remembered the nasty things I had said about her...

I felt despair.

(Zeke POV)

I had cursed in her face...

I felt wretchedness.

_(Kelsi POV)_

I saw my friend crumbling on the floor...

I felt compassion.

_(Jason POV) _

I heard her tale and glanced over to Chris...

I felt anger.

_(Ryan POV) _

Poor Gabriella...

I felt sorrow.

_(No one's POV) _

They all felt feelings of great depth. They cried for their friend, their dear Gabi. Out of all these kids, they all had one overriding feeling, and that was a feeling of great, great guilt. Guilt so bad it was eating at their hearts. It was an awful feeling, one of pure self hate, but there was one certain sandy-haired boy who was worse then them all. His feelings were causing him to explode. He was feeling everything at once, and was about to melt down. He was suffering... for _her._

_(Troy POV)_

Pain, heartbreak, despair, wretchedness, compassion, anger, sorrow, agony. I felt them all. The guilt swallowed my whole body. The moment I found out her secret, my stomach turned in my chest. My love. My Gabi. I let out a sob, my head fell to the dirty cafeteria table... I couldn't see her broken face as she explained everything. I had ignored her, when she needed me the most. She needed a shoulder to cry on, not the whole school making fun of her. My heart ached like a nasty bruise, but I knew if this was hurting me, Gabriella must be dying. I felt like** I **was dying. She had withheld physical and emotional pain. No one deserved this. My hand curled into a fist, my knuckles turning ghostly white as I glanced back at Chris. He was smiling broadly at something, and all I wanted to do was wipe that smile off of his face. He was a low life, and fucking bastard. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I noticed then, I was shaking. My body was trembling... my spine aching as I kept shaking. I looked up. _Gabriella._ **She **was comforting **me**. I got up and hugged her, the most bone crushing hug, crying into her shoulder as she cried in mine.

"I love you." I said, burying my face into her shoulder. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeated it over and over until I had no more voice, my voice shutting off.

"I love you." She had whispered back heartbreakingly soft.

"I'm sorry." I repeated that, until my body stopped shaking. I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She said, her voice never getting above a whisper. Shock shook through my body.

"What?!"

"Your in pain... I did it." She said staring into my eyes.

"No... no... no... no!" I said over and over. "Not your fault! Mine, I could've stayed with you. I could've--"

"No he would've found away," she replied softly as her body shook in fear.

"Well, he'll never find a way again. I promise. I promise."

"Thanks. A lot." She whispered. "Come with me?"

"Yeah." I glanced at the clock, 20 minutes left in lunch. She took me to this beautiful garden on top of the school.

"This was the only place I felt welcomed and safe these past days." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said with a rush of guilt.

"You can stop saying that... you weren't the one who--" She trailed off. I knew it hurt to say it, and she didn't have to say it.

"I know, but I didn't help."

"It's fine." She said looking to her shoes.

"Are you alright Gabriella? You look a little pale..." I said noticing the her ghostly white skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you expect Troy? I haven't felt like eating very much lately." I looked at her in concern.

"Tell me. Tell me how you felt baby, please just let it out." I said stoking her hair, I knew she was hiding something.

"I just, I shut down Troy. I felt dirty, like it was somehow my fault. When his hands were all over my body," She trembled slightly... as if remembering something. I closed my fist in anger, holding in a slight growl that was about to slip out of my mouth. "I just I felt like I betrayed you. I felt horrible and I just I don't know. I didn't talk to anyone, my mom had been gone for a trip and everyone here hated me. I haven't said a word since it happened, until today. I had no one to talk to anyway, and talking meant it was reality."

"Oh Gabi!" I said with tears. "You didn't betray me baby girl. It wasn't in your power. You don't have to keep talking if you don't want."

"No... no. I have to keep going. This passed week I couldn't close my eyes, or I saw it happening." Gabriella brought her hands up to her face and she rubbed the tears away. Her sleeve fell down and it was wrapped with a bloodied gauze. Fear wrapped around my mind. She put her hands back down oblivious to what I had noticed.

"Can I see your arm, Gabriella?" I asked politely. She looked confused until I reached for her sleeve. Her eyes widened.

"No stop... don't!" She cried loudly... her voice breaking a whisper for the first time in a week. She let out a sob as I pulled off the gauze, underneath I saw perfectly straight lines cut into her perfect, smooth skin.

"P-please don't tell me you did that." I cried out desperately. My voice shook as I pulled Gabriella closer.

"I did." She gasped out grasping my shirt like her life depended on it. "Sorry...Sorry...Sorry... I needed to release my pain. Sorry."

"I love you Gabriella." I informed her kissing each of her deep wounds, that would soon turn into scars, much like this weeks past events. They will be scars on Gabriella's life, white brutal marks that sit, taunting you and reminding you the story of her tragic encounter with rape, loss, and despair. "You are the s-strongest girl, I have ever met."

"Not strong..." She cried, sobbing tearfully into my red polo shirt. Two periods left and we would be out of the school, for the weekend at least. I was afraid to leave her alone for those lone periods we had away from each other.

"Yes, Strong." I had said rocking her gracefully to the rhythm of her breathing.. I couldn't tell you all that had happened while at the rooftop garden. It was a blur of broken words and sobs swirling through the air, I could never tell who was crying. I remember telling her she had to tell her mother the events of May 24th. She had cried harder. I told her Chris needed to be put away for a long time. She shook in fear at the mentioning of his name. I told her I loved her. She gripped onto my shirt and whispered the words back to me, and with that... I had hope.

(Gabriella's POV)

I walked hand in hand with Troy, lunch winded down, the bell's ring pounding through East High School. Troy walked me to my class, kissing my hand gingerly as he started to go the opposite direction towards his different class. He had pained fear in his eyes that I knew I had indeed put there. I started through the door to another piece of my messed up life, school. Midway through the lesson I had asked to go to the bathroom, with the answering remaining yes I got up sloppily and charged to the bathroom. I needed to get away, if just for a couple minutes. On my way to the bathroom I had seen a figure lurking behind me. Fearing the worst I hyperventilated, stopping to catch my breath and see the figure. I had expected the worst... and just that I got. Chris stood before me. Wearing a crooked smile that made my stomach knot up fearfully.

"Well, Little Montez." He said with a large pronounced smirk. My voice shut off once again as I noticed Chris's black eye. _Chad. _Hot, steaming fear welled itself from my stomach and it flooded through my whole body. He came closer and I backed up right into a locker, my fear escalating. "Did you tell people? Why the fuck did you do that? I didn't rape you! Who would I rape you? Your not even pretty."

I let out a sob as his hand pinned me to the locker, he pulled me towards him and pushed me back against the locker. My back spilt open as the lock of the locker dug deeply into it. I could smell the rusty smell of blood as it dripped down my back. I couldn't tell you what was going through my head at that very moment. I felt rather numb, my body giving up, becoming a rag doll. Chris slapped me and I fell to the ground, a bloody mess. I groaned loudly as my gashed back hit the ground with a thud. Chris towered over me pinning me down on the ground, covering my mouth. He looked around, as if checking for people and started dragging me over to the janitors closet, whispering disgusting things in my ear. He started ripping at my shirt leaving tears in his path. My favorite shirt had been almost completely torn off when

"What the hell is going on here?" Coach Bolton screamed. I would not be one bit surprised if the entire school heard his yell. Chris looked like a dear caught in headlights, his eyes as wide as saucers and his body trembling with fear. Coach Bolton took Chris off of me. He seemed to just realize it was me as his eyes were big and round, almost taking up his whole face. My sobs could be heard around the world I was sure. I curled into a ball and leaned into the corner between the janitor's closet door and the last locker lined up against the wall. I shook my head as if not believing that had happened. The doors had swung open, students peering down at me as they went to explore what the commotion was. I closed my eyes tight and rocked back and forth as I heard Chris' voice yelling.

"What the fuck? She wanted it! She wanted it...okay!? Where are you taking me?"

I drowned out his voice and put my head on my knees. I felt a presence walking closer to me and I backed into the locker more wincing as my back hit the edge of the wall. The person took me in an embrace as I sobbed into their shoulder. I knew it was Troy, when he held me... our bodies melded together plus it smelled like Troy. I didn't want to open my eyes, so I kept them closed as Troy held me not saying a word. But that was all I needed and when I felt his hot, wet tears soaking trough my shirt... I knew he was hurting as much as I was. _He really did_ _love me. _I needed that. Especially now. Soon I felt more arms connecting around Troy and I and I opened my eyes to all my friends. That was the only thing I would have wanted to see when I opened my eyes._ I_t may take time to have my wounds healed, but at least I have_ my family. _

_And I die_

_One day at a time_

_'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Song--One day at a time By: The Jonas Brothers**

**Alright everyone. There it is. **

**So I'll leave you with a couple questions. **

**Should I turn it into a three-shot?**

**How did you like it? **

**Any thing I should do to improve?**

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
